


tell the world that we finally got it all right

by nevermindthewind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindthewind/pseuds/nevermindthewind
Summary: A series of one-shots in the life of Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta, originally uploaded to tumblr.





	1. but I love us as a two

**Author's Note:**

> These are the few one shots I've posted to tumblr that I deemed to short to be posted on their own. They'll vary in length and order, but should all be canon-compliant at the time of posting. I'll update if anything changes! 
> 
> Title for the work is from I Choose You by the lovely Sara Bareilles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first work is set post The Funeral and the title is from the song Hugging You by Tom Rosenthal and it is the MOST Peraltiago song I've ever heard so please go give it a listen.

After Holt saves their relationship, Amy and Jake scurry on over to Jake’s apartment to do the dirty. 

 

Like, now that they officially are in the clear it is time to smush like they’ve never smushed before. 

 

Which is hard to do because they are already good at sex. 

 

Like stupid good. 

 

BUT ANYWAY…

 

They get to Jake’s and immediately Amy pushes him up against the door, not wasting any time.

 

“Damn, Santiago. If I had known all I needed was Holt’s blessing we would’ve started dating months ago. The man  _ loves _ me.” 

 

“You keep telling yourself that, big guy.”

 

Their lips stay locked on each other as they make their way to the couch. Jake guides Amy as she maneuvers through the apartment backwards, trying not to step on the various shirts and electronics that litter the floor. As soon as her calves hit the couch she lets herself fall back, with Jake toppling on top of her. 

 

The Great Makeout Sesh of 2015 continues for a while, neither of them in a hurry anymore. They take their time, removing clothes, exploring each other’s bodies with a patience neither one of them ever had in the field. 

 

It’s different somehow. Now, it seems, they have all the time in the world. 

 

But yet, it’s exactly the same. 

 

Because just as Jake’s lips begin to make a trail down Amy’s stomach she lets out a tiny laugh. 

 

“Amy Santiago, how dare you laugh at my sexy time abilities!”

 

“No it’s not that. That is great.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“It’s just...I can’t stop thinking about that time we discovered the couple who got shot and died in the  _ middle  _ of sex.”

 

And Jake lets out a laugh, a real one that starts in his belly and erupts out of his chest. It’s a laugh he really only hears when Amy’s around. It’s a laugh he’s heard more in the past six days than in the five years. 

 

“That’s what you’re thinking about when I’m about to go down on you?”

 

She shrugs as she plays with one of his curls. “You gotta admit, they were in a very similar position.”

 

There’s that laugh again. 

 

He pushes himself up so he’s lying next to her, their legs still intertwined. 

 

“You know I would be offended, except that I was totally thinking the same thing.”

 

“ _ RIGHT?!” _

 

They go off on a tangent, talking about their weirdest cases, which turns into their most dangerous cases, which turns into the cases that have hit them the hardest. 

 

And suddenly, without any warning, Jake is opening up to Amy about the time he couldn’t save a little girl from her abusive step-father, and the time he was undercover and had to listen as men were torchered in the room next to his. 

 

In turn Amy tells Jake about how she had nightmares for months after being shot at for the first time, and about the victim who looked just like her baby brother Esteban. 

 

It’s that night that Jake finds out which of her brothers Amy’s closest to (Esteban and Lucas), and which ones she can barely talk to without wanting to scream (Julian) and Amy finds out how lonely Jake was as a kid. 

 

It’s that night Jake tells Amy just how amazed he is by her. 

 

“I mean, you’re like the wisest funny person I will ever, ever know.”

 

They’re so wrapped up in each other (literally and figuratively) that neither of them realize that it’s been hours since they got home and they’ve yet to make it off the couch. 

 

They’re still completely naked, save for the blanket Jake had draped over them at one point. Amy is curled into Jake, her cheek resting on his chest as she fiddles with his fingers while his other hand runs through her hair. 

 

It’s the most peaceful, most romantic night of his life. 

 

And they never even made it past first base. 

 

But this? The safety, the security he feels as he drifts off to sleep with Amy tucked into his side?

 

Well this is better than anything he could’ve hoped for.

  
  



	2. smiles await you when you rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finds Amy in one of his plaid shirts. Cuteness ensues (:
> 
> title from Golden Slumbers by the Beatles.

One day Jake comes home to find a very pregnant Amy asleep on the couch wrapped up in one of his plaid shirts. Her legs and left arm are covered by her favorite plush blanket, with the other arm resting on her protruding belly. She’s worn his clothes before, mainly hoodies or oversized t-shirts and the occasional pair of boxers, but never the plaid. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it, or found the style unattractive; quite the opposite, actually. It just never happened.

(Until early that day when she realizes approximately 95% of her clothes were now too tight across her middle, thanks to a new resident the size of a head of lettuce who insisted on making her presence known to the entire world.)

He tiptoes to the couch and sits on the corner by her feet, rubbing her leg in an attempt to wake her; she’d hate herself if she slept on the couch the entire night.

“Babe?” he whispers.

Nothing.

“Babe, you gotta get up.”

Amy startles, inhaling sharply as she stretches her arms behind her head.

“Good morning, Starshine,” he says with a warm smile, his voice low.

“What time is it?” she asks, looking around. “When’d it get so dark?”

Jake lets out a tiny laugh. “Like two hours ago? Nice shirt, by the way.”

This time it’s Amy who’s laughing, looking up at Jake with a sleepy grin. “Thanks. I couldn’t find any other shirt that fit. Hope it’s okay.”

Jake takes her hand and gives it a squeeze before planting a soft kiss on her fingers.

“Ames. You’re growing a forking human. It’s more than okay.”

Now that Jake’s seen her in one of his many blue and grey plaid button downs, he’s pretty sure that look is somehow both the cutest and sexiest thing he’s ever seen.

And four months later, when he stumbles into the living room at 3:00am to find Amy feeding their daughter in the exact same spot while wearing the exact same plaid (because apparently the buttons make it much easier to nurse) he can feel his heart melt, actually melt into a puddle in the center of his chest.


	3. you brighten up for me all of my days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year (and two days) ago there was a typo in the crossword puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I mean I couldn't NOT write something for this.
> 
> title from James Taylor's cover of How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)

Amy wakes up to the distinct feeling that someone is watching her. 

 

It’s a relatively normal feeling for a cop, an instinct she’s been trained to listen to for years. But it’s unsettling nonetheless. 

 

She lets out a yawn as she rolls over to see Jake watching her with his biggest puppy dog eyes and she can’t help but laugh as she snuggles into his chest. 

 

“What are you so cheery about?” she mumbles, still not fully awake. 

 

“Guess what day it is?” he asks in reply, running his fingers through her hair. 

 

“Uh...Saturday?”

 

“More specific please, Santiago.”

 

She lets out a sleepy groan. 

 

“Jake, it’s too early for math,” she whines. “I don’t know how many exact days till the wedding so you should just tell me.”

 

“17 days, but that’s not the answer I was looking for.”

 

Amy furrows her eyebrows as she looks up at her fiancé. “Then what is it?”

 

Jake gives her a soft, knowing smile as he reaches over to his bedside table drawer and pulls out a newspaper. That alone is cause for confusion, as Amy’s pretty sure Jake’s never read the newspaper in his life. He holds the paper over Amy’s head and begins to read. 

 

“12 across. Apothecary tool.” 

 

He looks down at Amy before continuing. 

 

“The answer is  _ obviously  _ pestle, spelled P-E-S-T-L-E. However on the night of April 28th, 2017, one Amy Santiago realized the puzzle makers over at The Times had made an error. They spelled it P-E-S-T-E-L.” He scoffs. “Idiots.”

 

Amy straight up giggles as she scoots even closer and begins peppering his chest with kisses. 

 

“Such idiots,” she murmurs. 

 

Jake lets out a little laugh of his own. 

 

“Care to make another guess?” 

 

“Hmm.” She pretends to think for a second. “The day you realized your girlfriend was a genius?”

 

“Oh I’ve known that for years. Try again.”

 

She plants another kiss on his chest in response. Then another. Then another. 

 

She creates a trail up his chest to his neck before reaching his jaw and finally his mouth. 

 

After they break apart she rests her forehead against his. 

 

“Thanks for deciding to marry me.”

 

Jake grins. 

 

“Thanks for saying yes.”


	4. i had the best day with you today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother's Day in the Peralta Santiago household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this might be the fluffiest thing I've ever written (which is saying something tbh). Let me know if you liked it!
> 
> title from the best day by taylor swift

Jake Peralta wakes up before his wife without any prompting, thank you very much. 

 

He turns off his alarm as fast as possible, hoping the sound doesn’t wake her up and convince her to start her day before he’s ready. Luckily Amy simply turns onto her stomach, allowing Jake to roll out of bed without having to untangle himself from her like he normally would. 

 

Before he leaves the bedroom he checks the monitor on his bedside table and sees that his trusty sidekick is still asleep. Her messy curls are falling over her pillow in a way that makes her look like a literal angel, causing Jake to smile to himself as he picks up the monitor and sneaks out the bedroom. 

 

Everything goes smoothly as he whips up breakfast, including the strawberry sauce that Charles taught him how to make last week (“This’ll make her fall for you, Jakey, I just know it!” “I mean we’ve been together for like five years, but sure.”). One pancake gets a bit burnt but that just adds a little character, right?

 

Just as he’s finishing setting everything out, a little voice calls out from down the hall and the monitor, now on the counter by the sink. 

 

“Mama? Daddy?”

 

As quickly as he can Jake sets down the cup in his hand and makes his way to the room at the end of the hall. He pushes the door open to reveal Hanna holding herself up in her crib, her arms outstretched. One leg of her Peppa Pig pajamas is pushed up to her knee and her pacifier is hanging out of her mouth, reminding Jake of Amy many mornings after Five (or more) Drink Amy would make an appearance. 

 

“Hey Little Bear,” he whispers with a laugh.  He shuts the door as quickly as possible and makes his way to the crib. “You sleep okay?”

 

Hanna gives him a sleepy nod as he lifts her out of the crib. As soon as she’s out she falls against his shoulder, causing Jake to plant a kiss in her hair. 

 

“You know what today is?” he asks as he carries her back to the living room. She shakes her head against his chest. “It’s Mama’s Day.” 

 

“Mama’s Day?” she mumbles. 

 

“Yeah,” he replies. “It’s a day where we do all the things Mama loves and show her how much we love her. And we’re gonna give her that present we made with Nana, remember?”

 

“Oh yeah!” Hanna perks up at that. She cranes her neck to look into the kitchen. “But where’s Mama?”

 

“Right here, mija.”

 

They both turn around at the new voice. Jake’s face falls when he sees Amy in the doorway of the master bedroom, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a sleepy smile plastered on her face. 

 

“We were just gonna come wake you up,” he says, with a tone of disappointment. 

 

“Yeah, Mama!” Hanna adds, echoing Jake’s tone. 

 

“That’s okay,” Amy says as she walks over to the two of them. She drops the blanket onto the couch as she reaches out, takes Hanna out of Jake’s arms and snuggles her into her chest. “Como estas, mi chiquita?” she whispers. 

 

“Good,” Hanna murmurs back. “We got a present for Mama’s Day.” 

 

“You did?!” Amy asks with excitement. She looks up at Jake with a quick smile before returning her gaze to her daughter. “Can I see?”

 

Hanna nods and looks over at Jake. “Daddy, where is it?” 

 

Jake grins back before waving them over to the family room. “Follow me, my ladies.”

 

As he leads them into the room, he hears Amy gasp at the scene in front of them.  

 

“Jake…” 

 

His smile widens as he turns around and holds his hands out, Vanna White stylez.

 

In front of the couch is a TV table with one of Amy’s favorite placemats, the lacy ones she kept from before Jake moved in. On top was a plate of pancakes with a mountain of whipped cream, the infamous strawberry sauce, and a smiley face made out of individual strawberry slices. There was a single daisy in a vase, along with a cup of orange juice framing the plate in the middle. 

 

But the real present was on the couch next to where Amy and Hanna were now sitting, wrapped in brightly colored wrapping paper and covered in bows of various sizes. 

 

“Did the two year old wrap this or the forty year old?” Amy asks with a smirk. 

 

Jake gives her a look. 

 

“Just open your present.”

 

Amy narrows her eyes playfully as she carefully tears open the packaging. She takes off one of the bows and places it on Hanna’s head, which rouses a giggle out of both of them.  After folding the wrapping paper and setting it to the side, she opens the box and takes out a large coffee mug. On one side of the mug were two yellow Hanna-sized handprints, with  _ Hanna Mae - Age 2  _ written underneath in gorgeous cursive.  The other side said  _ World’s Best Mama  _ in the same handwriting, and all around the rest of the mug were pink and red hearts.

 

Amy’s face goes blank, unreadable, with her mouth forming a little “o”. Without an immediate reaction, Jake goes straight into panic mode.

 

“Do you like it?” he asks, wringing his hands together. “My mom helped me with it. She let us use the supplies and kiln at her school and wrote the words and then me and Han used stamps to make the hearts. I know it’s not the biggest present but I thought it would be special. I just wanted --”

 

He stops when Amy finally looks up at him and he sees the tears in her eyes.

 

“You like it?” he asks again, this time with a small, nervous smile on his face.

 

She nods as she swipes her thumb under her eyes and hugs both Hanna and the mug to her chest.

 

“It’s beautiful.” She sets the mug on the table and turns it so she can admire it. After a moment she looks back up at Jake. “I love it.”

 

He grins as he makes his way over to the couch and gives her a gentle, chaste kiss before sitting beside her. “Happy Mother’s Day, babe. We love you.”

 

“Love you, Mama,” Hanna echoes as she nuzzles into Amy’s neck.

 

“Thank you, mija,” she replies. She strokes Hanna’s hair as she looks back to Jake. “I love you both so much.”

 

The three of them don’t move off the couch for the rest of the morning, allowing the day to turn into a full-blown Pajama Jammy Jam. They watch movies and eat pancakes and play and only leave the couch when it’s absolutely necessary.

 

At one point Hanna and Amy both fall asleep. Amy’s head is on Jake’s lap, with Hanna curled into her side and clutching Amy’s arm to her itty bitty chest.  Jake can’t help but watch them sleep. Hanna is the spitting image of Amy when her eyes are closed, and they’re both so beautiful it makes his heart physically ache. 

 

And while it’s Mother’s Day and they’re supposed to be giving Amy presents, Jake can’t help but feel like he’s the one who received the best gift in the whole wide world.


	5. hand in my hand and we promised to never let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an ode to amy's love language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE NERDS ARE FINALLY MARRIED ALSIFNAIUGBSKDJGNG So here is some senseless fluff. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Title from Tightrope from The Greatest Showman

She refuses to let go of him. **  
**

 

As soon as Holt announces they’re husband and wife and they kiss and her heart bursts with love (and maybe a bit of nicotine overdose) she snakes her arm around his.  If Amy had it her way she’d still be kissing him, but it would make walking kind of difficult.

 

“We’re married,” she whispers up at him.

 

“I know!” Jake replies, his voice still watery. Amy rubs her thumb across his bicep as they make their way down the aisle. She rolls her eyes at Charles, who’s now openly weeping onto Gina’s shoulder, gives Beat Cop Dave a tiny wave, and takes one final look at the masterpiece the squad put together before the two of them reach the door to the precinct.

 

But even when the squad finds them inside and congratulates them on (finally) getting hitched, she will not loosen her grip. Instead she runs her hand down his arm and intertwines her fingers with his. It’s then that she feels the smooth metal on his ring finger, feels the physical reminder of the vows they’ve made to each other. A tiny, knowing smile flickers onto his face as he wraps Gina in a one-armed hug.  Apparently he can feel her finger tracing the ring.

 

When they head to the bar, she knows she should probably use both hands to pick up Gina’s dress to avoid dirtying the hem. Any other day she would insist on it.

 

But today is not just any day.

 

Today is the day she stood in front of her second family and declared her love for the man who insists orange soda goes with cereal. For the man who loves Die Hard more than should be allowed. For the man who has made her feel more secure, more comfortable, more _loved_ than she’s ever thought possible.

 

No, today is not just any day. Today is the day she married the love of her life.  

 

So she lets the hem of her dress get a little dirty. And when they get to the bar and slide into their favorite booth, she removes her hand from his only to rest it on his knee.  Again a smile flickers across Jake’s face.

 

“You’re not gonna let me go, are you?”

 

She shakes her head.

 

“Nuh-uh.”

 

They spend the rest of the night connected, from their first dance to their final drink. Whether it’s Amy’s hand wrapped in his or Jake’s arm around her waist, they always stay together.

 

When it’s time to go and Amy’s half asleep on Jake’s shoulder, he tries to release himself so he can pee before they leave. But the minute he moves her hand she lets out a tiny whimper.

 

“Don’t wanna leggo.”

 

Jake smiles because he knows. He knows that for every time he’s shouted his love for her, she’s rested her hand on his chest. For every time he’s gone off on a tangent about his beautifully badass fiance, she’s cupped his face and kissed him whenever he solved a case or made her laugh. For every time he’s sent her literal essays over text, she’s wrapped him in her arms as they fall asleep.

 

Jake knows that as much as he’s a man of words, Amy’s a woman of actions.

 

He plants a gentle kiss on her temple as he runs a hand through her hair.

 

“I’ll never let go.”


	6. when i saw you in that dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes I used ed sheeran for the title but it just worked so well whoops)

“Okay I’m ready!”

 

Jake’s heart starts racing as soon as he hears her voice. After everything that’s happened in the last twelve hours he’s almost relieved that Amy’s finally stepping into a wedding dress, even if it is Gina’s (although he’s convinced Gina brought the dress for Amy in case something like this happened).  He hasn’t seen it yet, but the way they described it made the dress sound like a freaking fairytale. And while that’s all fine and dandy, at this point he’d marry her in her sweatpants and tennis shoes. He would  _ literally  _ jump into the dumpster outside the precinct and say his vows in his boxers if he had to. 

 

That’s how badly he wants to marry Amy Santiago.

 

Plus she looked gorgeous before, would she even be able to top it?

 

(Uh yeah, she definitely can.)

 

The moment she steps out of the briefing room, it’s as if the heavens have opened and sent a literal angel down to earth right in front of him. It’s as if he’s the dynamite and she’s the match that’s causing his heart to explode in the center of his chest. She’s the first sip of crisp Orangina and he’s flat orange soda and somehow, someway she’s agreed to marry him. 

 

But it’s not just the dress.

 

It’s the fact that she’s in a dress and he’s in a tux and they’re finally gonna walk down an aisle and they’re actually going to end the day as husband and wife. 

 

But god  _ damn  _ is she beautiful in that dress. 

 

He wants to shout it from the mountain tops, to run down the street screaming at the top of his lungs — No, he wants to write an entire Epic poem about how insanely, blindingly stunning Amy Santiago is. Even then he knows he still wouldn’t find the right words. 

 

Amy gives him a small, wary smile as she makes her way out of the briefing room. He’s confused for a moment, wondering why she doesn’t look more excited, but then it hits him. She’s still not entirely convinced that this is happening. 

 

So he simply smiles back, hoping he can convince her that this is real, this is happening. He smiles with all the warmth and love he can muster before saying the only thing that’s been running through his mind all day:

 

“You look beautiful.”

  
  



	7. ur butt is the bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just keep telling yourself that, loverbutt.” 
> 
> “Loverbutt?” 
> 
> “Mhm, because I lover your butt so much.”
> 
> “Well I lover yours more.”
> 
> “Impossible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on an ask my girl @fourdrinkamy got about the pet names jake and amy give each other. also shoutout to emma for yelling with me and for helping this fic come to life, i luv you sm <3

Like most milestones in their relationship, it starts with a competition.

—

They had just gotten to Amy’s after a night at Shaw’s, one that ended with both of them pleasantly tipsy but not so drunk that they couldn’t handle themselves. Jake hadn’t been paying the closest attention, but based on how snuggly Amy had been on the Uber ride home he’d put her somewhere between three and four drinks. He himself had a fuzzy feeling throughout his body that meant he’d probably have a slight headache tomorrow, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

 

Even though it’s almost one am by the time they get home Amy insists on showering. Once inside she makes a beeline for the bathroom while Jake changes into the pair of sweatpants he’d started leaving at her place. As soon as he’s out of his three-day-old jeans – don’t tell Amy – he practically dives into bed, already more relaxed than he’d been all week as his head hits the pillow. Still, he doesn’t allow himself to close his eyes just yet. He wants to wait, wants to have Amy wrapped in his arms as he drifts off like he has almost every night since they first got together six months, two weeks, and three days ago (not that he’s counting or anything, no siree). So even though his eyelids feel like they each weigh a billion pounds he forces himself to stay awake.

 

It ends up being completely, 100% worth it. Because fifteen minutes later Amy walks out of the bathroom completely naked and good god is she not just the most beautiful being to ever walk this earth?!

 

She must notice the way Jake’s eyes have suddenly widened, how he is now propping his head on his elbow so he can fully take in just how gorgeous his girlfriend is. He can tell by the way the corners of her lips are just slightly turned up, by the way her cheeks have turned at least two shades darker since she first stepped in. But she doesn’t look at him, instead going straight to her dresser and giving him a perfect view of her butt. Her adorable, gorgeous, sexy butt.

 

“You know,” says Jake, “I think it’s safe to say you have the cutest butt in the entire world.”

 

Amy casts a coy grin over her shoulder as she grabs a t-shirt and slides it on. “You think so, huh?”

 

“Oh I know so. I’d bet all my massage chairs that Amy Santiago has the best, most beautiful butt ever created.”

 

Jake’s grin widens as Amy shuts the dresser drawer and makes her way over to the bed sans pajama bottoms, her lips pursed in mock contemplation. God, it’s like she’s _trying_ to kill him.

 

“Well I don’t know about that,” Amy says as she slides into bed and interlocks her legs with his, already stealing as much of his body heat as she can. “You have a pretty cute butt yourself.”

 

“What, this ole thing?” he says jokingly, nodding his head towards his backside. “Nah, it pales in comparison to yours, babe. No question.”

 

Amy scoffs before snaking her hand across his side and down his back to grip the ass in question.

 

“You just keep telling yourself that, loverbutt.”

 

She squeezes on the nickname for emphasis, earning a surprised little yelp from Jake.

 

“Loverbutt?” he asks with a laugh.

 

“Mhm,” Amy hums playfully against his collarbone. “Because I lover your butt so much.”

 

“Well I lover yours more.”

 

“Impossible.”

 

“Oh but it is possible. I lover your tushie so much more than you love mine.”

 

“No you…” Amy trails off, her eyes fluttering shut as the drowsiness begins to take over.

 

“You sleepy?” Jake murmurs into her hair. Amy nods as she curls into Jake’s chest. That’s all the permission Jake needs to let his own eyelids begin to droop. He wraps his arm around Amy and pulls her close, listening to her breathing even out as she falls asleep.

 

“Night, loverbutt,” she mutters before finally falling asleep. Jake grins against her forehead.

 

“Night, tushie.”

 

—

 

The next morning Amy wakes up still curled into Jake’s side, an arm draped over his side and resting just above his ass.

 

The conversation from the night before comes flooding back to her, causing a mischievous smile to creep onto her face. She slowly returns her hand to its previous position. Jake’s still asleep, but his lips curl up as she affectionately grabs his butt.

 

“Morning, loverbutt,” she murmurs as she gives him a slap.

 

Jake jolts awake, a look of confusion flashing across his face that’s quickly replaced with a sleepy grin.

 

“G’morning, tushie.”

 

He plants a kiss on her nose, which she wrinkles in response.

 

“You know these nicknames can never leave the apartment, right?”

 

Jakes eyes light up.

 

“First to use the other’s sickeningly cute nickname in front of another human owes the other a thirty minute foot rub!”

 

Amy narrows her eyes.

 

“You’re on.”

 

—

 

Both of them refuse to lose, so the pet names are rarely used outside their apartments. But inside? It’s a whole nother story.

 

“Hey tush, can you remember to buy milk and orangina on your way home from work?”

 

“Sure thing, loverbutt.”

 

Or, “What sounds good for dinner, loverbutt?”

 

“I dunno, tush, maybe Indian?”

 

And Jake’s personal favorite, “Tushieeee I’m home!”

 

—

 

They make it almost two years without anyone else hearing them.

 

It happens at Shaw’s. They’re celebrating Amy becoming Sergeant, both buzzed and happy as can be crowded around their favorite booth with the squad. They’re munching on apps and chatting about what Amy’s new duties might be and it’s all Jake can do to not clobber his bad ass wife with kisses. He’s just so damn proud of her.

 

Instead he settles for wrapping his arm around her shoulders and planting a singular kiss on her temple.

 

“I’m so proud of you, tushie.”

 

They both freeze.

 

“Excuse me?” says Rosa, her eyebrows raised.

 

“Nothing, I said nothing,” says Jake quickly. “I said I’m so proud of you and then I said nothing.” Amy nods right along, but her cheeks are turning a dark pink.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t hear anything.”

 

“No, he said ‘I’m so proud of you, tushie,” Rosa repeats, her expression a mix of total disgust and amusement. “What is that some sort of pet name?”

 

Gina gags. “I think I’m gonna hurl.”

 

“Aw I think it’s sweet,” says Terry. “Terry loves love.”

 

It’s at that moment Charles returns from the bar.

 

“What’s sweet?” he asks as he slides into the bar. Rosa and Gina look right at Jake and Amy with matching smirks. Amy cringes, while Jake furiously shakes his head in an attempt to get them to shut. up.

 

“Jake just called Amy  _Tushie_ ,” says Rosa with a sly grin. “Apparently it’s one of his names for her.”

 

“And I MISSED IT?!” Charles bangs his hand on the table. “Why do bad things happen to good people?”

 

“Charles, it’s nothing,” Jake says through gritted teeth. He turns to Amy. “Right, Ames?”

 

“Yeah, except now Jake owes me a thirty minute foot rub — and no, Charles, you can’t watch,” Amy adds as Boyle opens his mouth to interject.

 

“Fine,” he grumbles. “Still can’t believe I missed the most amazing thing that’s ever happened.”

 

“I made Sergeant today…” Amy reminds him.

 

“Yeah she did!” exclaims Jake, giving her a high five.

 

“I mean I guess,” Charles mutters. “Still not as cool, if you ask me.”

 

They both roll their eyes. Only Charles would think their ridiculous pet names were more important than a promotion.

 

“I don’t know,” Rosa says slowly. She arches an eyebrow. “Sergeant Tushie has a certain ring to it, don’t you think?”

 

“Ooh yes, quite official,” chimes in Gina.

 

“Alright,” says Amy, a tad annoyed. They leave her alone after that, but Jake still feels a little guilty for exposing her name.

 

He tells her so later, once they are back in the apartment, but surprisingly (he thinks it’s the alcohol) she doesn’t care one bit.

 

“Oh I’m not mad,” she tells him. She shakes the butt in question as she crawls back onto the bed. “At least I won’t be once I get my foot massage.”

 

Jake grins as he gives her a mock salute.

 

“You got it, Sergeant.”

 

Amy clears her throat. “That’s Sergeant Tushie to you.”

 


	8. like mcadams loves gosling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a prompt from tumblr asking for the kids jumping into bed with Jake and Amy on a Sunday (:

According to the alarm clock on her bedside table -- a present from her mom for her sixth birthday -- Maya Peralta wakes up at exactly 6:46 am. 

 

Her first thought is that she overslept, because she almost always is awake before 6:30. Her second thought is that the hallway light is off which means her parents haven’t gotten up yet. Which means they both don’t have to work today.

 

_ YES!!! _

 

Breathing a little sigh of relief she pushes off her comforter and swings her legs over the side of the bed, practically jumping off in excitement. Maya hastily brushes her flyaway hairs out of her face before tiptoeing (or at least trying to tiptoe) across the hall to Max’s room. He should be awake, but just in case she carefully,  _ carefully  _ cracks open the door.  Sure enough, Max is sitting up in bed and playing with his favorite Captain America action figure.

 

“Morning Maxy,” Maya whispers as she opens the door a bit further. Max whips his head around and gives Maya a toothy grin.

 

“Hi sissy,” he says. Max holds up the action figure. “Say good morning to Cap!”

 

“Morning, Captain,” says Maya, giving the toy a salute just like Daddy taught her. She scrambles onto the bed and plops down, her Moana nightgown billowing around her. “You sleep good?”

 

“Mmhm,” Max nods. He starts to smile but it quickly turns into a giant yawn that takes up his entire face. “But I’m still sleepy,” he adds.

 

“Me too.” A mischievous grin flickers onto Maya’s face. “Wanna go jump in Mommy and Daddy’s bed with me? It’s the most comfy. We can even make it a surprise!”

 

Max’s eyes light up. “Uh-huh!” 

 

“Okay, but we have to be very quiet,” Maya says seriously. “We don’t want them to hear us coming. Got it?”

 

“Got it,” Max half whispers. Maya grins as she takes his hand and practically drags him off the bed. Both pairs of feet hit the ground with a loud thud, causing them to burst into hushed giggles. Maya clamps her hands over her mouth, which Max immediately copies before they make their way to the door. The last thing they want is to ruin the surprise before they even leave Max’s room. So Maya leaves on hand on her mouth as the other opens the door, and together they walk as quietly as they can down the hall to their mom and dad’s room. 

 

The door is cracked open like it always is, but there’s no noise coming from their room, which means they must be asleep. As soon as they get close enough both Maya and Max put their eyes up to the opening and, sure enough, all they see one giant lump in the middle of the bed that isn’t moving at all. Maya smiles as she drops her hand and looks down at Max. 

 

“Run and jump on the count of three, okay?” she whispers. Max nods. “One...two...THREE!”

 

Maya pushes the door as hard as she can and takes off full speed towards the bed, Max following as fast as his little legs will take him. The pounding of their feet against the hardwood floor causes Jake’s eyes to fly open just as Maya’s about to launch onto the bed.

 

“We’re under attack!” he yells, grabbing a decorative pillow as a shield to protect himself from his attacker, who immediately bursts into giggles. “Mommy quick, man the barricade!”

 

Amy is slower to respond, merely opening one eye as she registers what’s going on around her. “Hmm?”

 

“ATTACK!” Maya yells as she hurls herself on top of the mattress, landing right next to Jake before crawling in between her parents. Max is almost to the edge of the bed, but before he can jump Jake leans over and grabs him, lifting Max into the air before bringing him down to lay on his chest. 

 

“Gotcha Mr. Max,” says Jake, clobbering his giggling son with kisses. Amy, who’s still in the process of waking up, pulls Maya to her side and runs a hand through her hair.

 

“Morning, mi amor,” Amy murmurs as she plants a kiss on Maya’s forehead. 

 

“Hi Mommy,” Maya whispers back. Now that she’s back in bed she’s starting to feel sleepy again. She nestles her way into her mommy’s side. “Your bed is cozy.”

 

“I know,” says Amy with a lazy smile. “Your daddy picked a great mattress, didn’t he?”

 

“Mmhm,” Maya nodded. On her other side she feels Max crawl under the covers.

 

“Can we sleep with you for a bit?” he asks. 

 

“Well duh,” Jake replies. “It’s Sunday. We can be lazy and sleep all day if we want.”

 

“Really?” Maya asks her mommy, her eyes wide. “We can lay in bed  _ all day _ ?”

 

“If you want,” Amy nods. “We don’t have anything to do today. Although, I was thinking it might be fun to go pick up a little treat. I’ve had a hankering for cupcakes all week. What do you think, Maya Moo?”

 

“Can we get chocolate ones? With sprinkles?” Maya asks hopefully.

 

“Rainbow sprinkles, right Daddy?” adds Max.

 

“You bet, buddy,” says Jake.

 

“Of course,” replies Amy. “To all of the above. And then maybe we can watch a movie.”

 

Movies  _ and _ cupcakes  _ AND _ cuddles in Mommy and Daddy’s bed!? Maya couldn’t believe her luck.

 

“I think Sundays are my favorite days!” she announces. 

 

Maya looks up to see her daddy smiling so much Maya thinks his head might explode. 

 

“You hear that Ames? Our Maya’s finally discovered the wonder that is the Lazy Sunday. She takes after her father.” Her daddy leans over and kisses the back of her head. “Love you, Miss Maya.”

 

Maya grins up at him. “I love you too, Daddy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. May 1st, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr: “what do you think about kids?” “I mean one day...” “oh I meant in general, but while we’re on the topic...”

Jake and Amy are walking back from dinner one spring evening when they approach a couple about their age. In most ways, the couple looks just like them. Similar age and build, same I-just-stuffed-myself-at-dinner look Amy knows she’s sporting, everything. Everything, that is, except for one rather specific detail. 

The stroller. Specifically, it’s contents: one very small, very adorable child who was fast asleep, clutching a stuffed lion.

Amy can’t help but smile at the baby as they pass the little family on the sidewalk. He couldn’t have been older than two, probably closer to eighteen months if she had to guess — having 13 nieces and nephews means she is way too good at knowing the exact age of a child. This kid is particularly adorable, partially because Amy had a glass of wine with dinner and partially because he has the same curly brown hair and stick-out ears she imagines Jake would’ve had at that age. The same features she imagines their children to have.

Not that she ever thinks about that. Much.

Okay, that’s a lie.

Ever since they spent Christmas with her family and she saw how Jake’s face lit up when he played dress up with Mason and Bella or when he fed baby Daniel it was like a lightbulb went off in her brain. It was then she knew if she wanted to have babies with anyone, it’d be Jake.

And so a seed was planted.

She wants to wait until they’re married, and preferably she would like to have been a sergeant for at least a year, but in her heart she knows it’s Jake. It’s Jake’s sense of humor and bright brown eyes she wants her kids to inherit, it’s Jake who she wants to be up with at 3:00am when said kids just won’t sleep. It’s Jake she wants to grow old with.

It will always be Jake.

However, they had yet to have that particular conversation, so lord knows if Jake feels even remotely the same way. Sure, she’d seen him around Terry’s kids and her cousins and he’d been great, totally in the zone. But liking kids doesn’t equate to wanting them. Take her brother Tony, for example; great guy, BEST uncle ever. He has no desire to ever have kids of his own. Maybe Jake’s the same way. Or maybe he’d only been putting up a front to impress Amy and her family when in reality he hates all children. She doubts it, but you never know.

At least, Amy will never know until she asks.

Amy snakes her hand around his arm as they continue the walk back to her their apartment, leaning into him and momentarily resting her chin on his shoulder.

“What do you think about kids?” she asks tentatively, breaking the silence once the family is out of earshot. That’s a safe start, right? Unassuming?

Jake’s eyebrows shoot up, but other than that his face remains neutral.

“Maybe one day…” he starts.

“Oh! I just meant in general,” says Amy, feeling her heart flutter as she lifts her head up to look at him. He must’ve been thinking along the same line as her. “But while we’re on the subject…Do you, you know, see kids in your future?”

A pause, then…

“I mean, I think I’d always thought I’d have kids, but in like an abstract kind of way. It wasn’t until, well, I guess…” Jake smiles shyly at the ground, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck.

Amy rubs his arm with her thumb, silently encouraging him. He lets out a nervous laugh.

“I guess it wasn’t until you and me got together I actually thought they — kids I mean — could be a reality for me. Like, I’d never found someone I’d actually want kids with, y’know? Not ‘til you. So yeah, I want kids one day. Someday,” he finishes. Jake looks up, locking his eyes onto her. “What do you think?”

Amy’s heart is about to burst right out of her chest. She loves him so much.

“I think you took the words right out of my mouth.”

As soon as she says that Amy can feel Jake’s entire body relax.

“Really?” he asks. The two of them come to a stop and wait for the light to change. Amy can see the apartment from here.

“Oh my god, yeah,” Amy nods, letting out a tiny laugh. She squeezes his arm. “To all of it. You’re the only one I’d want to have kids with, Jake. But…well, I would want to be married first.”

It’s the first time either of them have ever mentioned getting married. To each other.

The walk signal lights up, but Jake doesn’t cross. Rather he pulls Amy to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her more deeply than he’d ever normally attempt in public. Amy smiles into his mouth before kissing him back, letting go of his arm as her hands reach his shoulders.

“I take it you agree?” Amy asks as they pull apart. Jake merely grins back at her.

“Oh yes.”

(It’s six months before Amy truly understands the meaning behind that kiss.)


	10. all we can do is keep breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the following prompt: Jake has an asthma attack at work and Amy takes care of him/sits with him in the break room until he feels better :)

Amy’s in the the middle of working out her patrol officer weekly schedule when she hears her phone vibrate on her desk. Normally she’d check it quickly before continuing, but she’s kinda on a role right now. She just needs to figure out two more officer placements and then she can take her lunch. So while her eyes flicker to her phone, her phone stays in its place.

 

Her eyes return to her computer screen, and she’s just about to type her next officer’s name when her phone buzzes again. And again.

 

It’s probably just Jake sending a string of Bitmojis — he’s gotten _way_ too into them recently — but even still, she should probably just respond now. If she lets him know she’ll be done in fifteen minutes he’ll stop and let her focus.

 

Amy grabs her phone and clicks the screen. She was right, it is Jake’s name that flashes across the screen. But rather than a cartoon of the two of them dressed as avocados, he’s sent a string of texts.

 

**_12:24pm_ **

**u know where my inhaler is? I can’t find it.**

 

**_12:27pm_ **

**babe?? I kinda need it.**

 

**_12:28pm_ **

**attack in evdnce rm**

 

As she’s reading another text comes in.

 

**_12:28pm_ **

**can u come?**

 

Amy types up a quick response before launching out of her chair. She pockets her phone as she rushes to the stairs, not wanting to waste any time waiting for their slow-ass elevator. Her heart is racing, her brain barely registering anything except Jake and the fact that he currently can’t breathe.

 

Most of the time his asthma is just something they joke about, a random tidbit of Jake trivia they never really need to worry about. Until they do.

 

He’s had a few attacks since they started dating, including one about a year into their relationship where he passed out and Amy’d had to call an ambulance. And while she’s learned how to help him more effectively through his attacks and made a binder full of research on the subject, they still scare the crap out of her.

 

Which is why she is currently flying up the stairs to the fourth floor, praying she gets to him in time. The last thing they need is to ring in their first month of married life with a hospital visit.

 

As soon as she reaches the bullpen she makes a beeline for Jake’s desk, rummaging through the candy wrappers and toy patrol cars until she finds the familiar red inhaler. It was in the very back of his drawer, hiding behind a old pack of gushers.

 

“What are you doing up here? And where’s Jake? We need to go over the— ”

 

Amy looks up to see Rosa standing over her with her arms crossed. She looks pissed. Amy merely holds up the inhaler in response.

 

“Oh.” Rosa’s gaze softens before giving Amy a slight nod. “Let me know if you guys need anything.”

 

“Thanks, I will,” Amy says appreciatively before dashing off to the evidence room. Even from down the hall she can faintly hear him wheezing. Her grip on the inhaler tightens, turning her fingers white.

 

She squeezes her eyes shut for a split second, mentally preparing herself before opening the door.

 

“Hello?”

 

He’s sitting up against the far row of boxes, his face drained of any color as he continues to sputter and cough and gasp, doing anything and everything he can to get air into his constricting lungs. Beads of sweat have formed on his brow, and his eyes are filled with fear.

 

“Oh Jake…”

 

Amy rushes to him, uncapping the inhaler and shaking it before sitting in front of him.

 

“Can you hold it?”

 

He shakes his head no. That’s what she thought. Even from her spot a few feet away Amy can see his hands are shaking.

 

“That’s fine. Just open your mouth for me, okay babe?”

 

Jake does as he’s told, opening up so Amy can place the mouthpiece in between his lips. Amy keeps one hand on the inhaler while the other holds the back of his neck, steadying him.

 

“Inhale on three. Then hold for ten. Ready?” Jake grips her thigh before giving her a tiny nod. Amy smiles softly, hoping to give him even an ounce of comfort. “Here we go. 1, 2, 3.”

 

She presses the canister, releasing the medicine into his lungs before pulling back. Her right hand moves to his heart while her left remains on his neck, gently playing with his hair the way he likes.

 

Jake’s lips are pursed, his chest heaving as he tries to keep from coughing out the medicine.

 

“1, 2, 3, 4 — Good job, baby, you’re doing so well — 8, 9, 10. Exhale,” Amy instructs.

 

Jake lets out a shaky breath which turns into another cough, albeit a much less scary one. Some color begins to return to his cheeks as he slowly starts to even out his breathing, his lungs actually retaining the air he breathes in now.

 

“One more time, okay Jake?” Amy says softly, wiping at his brow with her thumb. He nods and they repeat the process, Amy releasing the canister and gently encouraging Jake as he strains to keep from coughing.

 

As soon as the ten seconds are up and Jake exhales Amy can tell the worst is over. His chest is still heaving and he looks exhausted but the wheezing is gone and his coloring is back to normal.

 

Amy plants a kiss on his clammy forehead.

 

“Feeling better?” she murmurs.

 

“Yeah,” he pants. He slips his hand into hers. “Thanks, Ames. I dunno what happened. One minute I —“ He’s cut off by a cough.

 

“Shhhh. It’s no problem, I’m glad I came,” Amy replies softly. “Don’t try and talk, alright? You wanna lay down?”

 

Jake nods and shifts so he’s fully horizontal, his head resting in Amy’s lap as she continues running her free hand through his hair.

 

“I love you,” Jake mumbles, his eyes already half closed. Amy smiles softly as she leans down and kisses the tip of his nose.

 

“Love you too.”


	11. stay beyond the sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Amy can remember she's been up with the sun.
> 
> Her first morning living with Jake is no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Morning" "And you..."
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little guy!

Amy’s never been one to sleep in.

 

For as long as she can remember she’s been up with the sun. It’s the reason her mother always called Amy her little sunshine. In high school when all her friends would speak of waking up at eleven, twelve, one o’clock on the weekends Amy would nod along, but in reality she was always awake by eight. Even after a night out at Shaw’s she would always wake up at an ungodly hour, even if it was just to down a glass of water and head back to bed. It simply isn’t in her nature to sleep in.

 

Amy and Jake’s first official morning living together is no exception.

 

They both happened to have the whole weekend off for the second time in their entire relationship, which was perfect. They’d spent Saturday morning finishing packing and moving Jake’s clothes and his most favorite massage chair from his old place to her-- no,  _ their _ \-- apartment. It was a freaking perfect way to spend the day, if you asked her. 

 

However by the time everything was moved in and set up, they’d both been too exhausted to do anything other than order takeout and watch Property Brothers.  It really wasn’t much different than any other Saturday night they’d spent together. But there was something comforting, exciting even about this, their first night in their shared apartment. Because when they woke up after falling asleep on the couch, rather than Jake kissing Amy goodnight before slipping out the door he merely lifted Amy up and carried her to bed. 

 

_ I can get used to this _ , Amy remembers thinking before drifting off in Jake’s arms.

 

She thinks the same thing the next morning, when she wakes to the sun shining through her bedroom window and Jake’s arm snaked around her stomach. It’s not like they haven’t slept in the same bed before, obviously, but this time it’s different in the best possible way. Because it’s  _ their _ bed; their bed they will share for the foreseeable future. 

 

In other words, shit’s getting serious. And Amy wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

She rolls over so she’s facing him, making sure to keep herself inside his embrace. He’s still asleep, his features so soft and so sweet she can physically feel her heart swell with affection. There’s a part of her that wants to let him sleep, to simply drink in every one of his features. But the other part of her, the part that wins, misses him too much to just let him sleep. 

 

So she reaches out, tracing his face with her index finger before letting her hand graze his unruly curls. A tiny smile flickers across his face, but his eyes remain shut. 

 

“Jake,” she whispers, her voice filled with a kind of reverence she reserved only for him.

 

“Mmm,” he hums before pulling her further into his chest. 

 

“Morning.” Amy looks up at him, resting her chin on his chest. “Roomie,” she adds with a grin. 

 

Jake’s eyes flutter open, his smile growing wider as he catches her eye. 

 

“And you,” he replies, his voice still gravelly with sleep. He pulls her chin up and kisses her, morning breath and all. Amy’s too content to even begin to care. “Roomie.”

 

They stay there for a while, simply taking in each other’s presence before the day begins and they have to leave their little bubble. 

 

As Amy lays wrapped in Jake’s embrace she can’t help but imagine the many different types of mornings. Mornings where there are matching silver bands on their left hands, or where they’re joined by a little baby that’s half her, half him. 

 

Those mornings will come. But right now, with Jake’s hand rubbing her back and his breath tickling her forehead in between kisses, she’s gotta admit, her current life is pretty damn good. 

 

_ Yeah, I could get used to this. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. all you gotta do is repeat after me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy discovers her daughter has Jake's sense of humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this fic is based off an insta story from Rachel Brathen aka @yoga_girl. She has the most ADORABLE daughter named Lea Luna who is about this age, and they're constantly playing the 'Can you say this' game. About three weeks ago this specific interaction happened and I instantly thought of Amy and Zoey. If you need/want cute babies on your timeline I highly recommend following her!
> 
> Also, this is quite possibly the fluffiest thing I've ever written. Which is actually saying something lololol
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mama, sit pees!”

 

Amy looks over the counter where she had been fixing lunch to see her daughter sitting in the middle of the living room floor, her lovie (aka a worn yellow blanket with a teddy bear head attached to the middle) clutched in one hand while the other pats the floor next to her. Her eyes are shining with a determination Amy’s come to be equal parts proud and wary of. Right now, though, it’s just adorable. 

 

“One second, baby. Mama’s finishing getting lunch ready,” Amy says patiently. “We’re having leftover pasta. Can you say pasta?”

 

“Sit!” Zoey repeats. Once again she hits the floor with as much strength as she can muster, which for an 18-month-old is quite a lot. 

 

There’s a part of Amy that wants to try to reason with her daughter. That part of her would explain that if Amy goes and sits, their food will get cold and then she’ll have to reheat it again, which would mean they’d have to wait even longer for the food Zoey was so desperate to eat approximately two minutes ago. But if there’s anything she’s learned since becoming a mother, it’s that sometimes logic and reason look very different to a baby than they do to an adult. Right now Zoey wants to sit. Food is not a priority anymore. For now.

 

Besides, the fact that Zoey wants Amy to sit with her means she will probably be rewarded with baby snuggles and that alone is worth potentially cold noodles. So Amy sets down the plate she’d been holding and smiles down at her daughter.

 

“Okay, I’m coming,” she says as she makes her way into the living room. Zoey squeals and gives her mom an ‘I just got away with something’ smile. It’s a look that screams Jake Peralta. Amy just shakes her head as stands in front of her daughter. “You’re too much. You know that?”

 

“Too much,” Zoey says, her grin exposing a dimple. 

 

“Yep, too much,” Amy says with a laugh. She gestures to the floor. “Where should I sit?”

 

Zoey pats a spot directly to her left. “Sit, pees.”

 

“Good manners, baby,” Amy praises her as she plops herself on the floor with an ungraceful ‘hmph’. She folds her legs into a criss-cross position and leans her elbows onto her knees before looking over at Zoey, who’s looking very pleased with herself. Her t-shirt, lavender with a mint-colored dinosaur in the middle, is scrunched up, revealing her little Buddha belly. 

 

Amy can’t help it; she reach outs and tickles her daughter’s exposed skin, which earns her a piercing shriek that quickly turns to giggles.

 

“Mama!” Zoey exclaims, giggling harder as Amy gives her one more tickle attack before actually fixing her shirt. It’s been months since Zoey learned that word -- Mama was actually her  _ first  _ word, much to Jake’s chagrin. He owed her back rubs for a week after he lost that bet. But for Amy, having someone call her Mama is still the absolute best feeling in the entire world.

 

“Yes, baby?” 

 

“Down,” Zoey says before laying down on the floor. She tugs on Amy’s sweater. “Down!” she repeats.

 

“Oh, you want me to lay down, too?” Amy asks. Zoey nods, the back of her head rubbing against the rug. Amy grins. “Got it.”

 

She leans herself back, allowing her body to fall to the ground. Rolling her head to the side she finds herself face-to-face with her daughter, their noses mere inches apart.

 

“Hey there, Bug,” Amy whispers. Zoey blinks up at her, her eyes reflecting flecks of gold in the afternoon light. God, her daughter’s so  _ freaking  _ beautiful. “Your eyes are so pretty. Can you say eyes?”

 

“Eyes.” 

 

Amy plants a kiss on Zoey’s nose. “Good job! Can you say pretty?”

 

“Pi-tee.”

 

“That’s right. You’re so pretty, but you’re also strong and smart and capable,” Amy adds, not wanting to reduce her daughter to her looks, even as a baby. “Can you say strong?”

 

“Pi-tee!” Zoey repeats, clearly proud of herself. 

 

Oops. Well, at least she tried. 

 

She’s just about to suggest they get up and eat lunch when they hear footsteps outside their apartment. Zoey whips her head around to face the door.

 

“Dada?”

 

“No, Zo. Daddy’s still at work,” Amy says, kissing Zoey’s forehead. Sure enough whoever is outside walks right past their door. However, it is absolutely  _ precious  _ that Zoey heard footsteps and immediately thought of Jake. He’s gonna love that. “He’ll be home later, though.”

 

“No Dada?” Zoey cocks her head, her eyes still trained on the door.

“Nope. Not Daddy. He’s...” Amy checks her watch. “...with Tia Rosa on a stakeout right now.” 

 

Zoey’s eyes light up.

 

“Tia?!”

 

“Oh shoot.” Amy quickly tries to backtrack. “No Zo, I’m sorry…” Other than her parents, Rosa is Zoey’s favorite person in the world. And now Amy just made it sound like she’s coming over when she’s definitely not. “Tia’s not coming here. She’s with Daddy. At work.”

 

Zoey turns back to face Amy, her eyes wide. Her lip starts to quiver. 

 

“Want Dada. Tia.”

 

Amy winces. “I know, I’m sorry.” She’s about to pull Zoey into her side and prepare for the inevitable meltdown when an idea pops into her head. She pulls her phone out of her back pocket. “Ooh, I know what we can do. What if we send them a video? How’s that sound?”

 

Apparently the idea is a hit, because Zoey has gone from being inches away from tears to excitedly reaching for the phone. Amy quickly pulls up snapchat and turns it to selfie mode before holding it so both her and Zoey are in frame.

 

“How do we look?” she asks.

 

“Kitty!” Zoey replies, again pointing to the phone. Clearly this isn’t the first time they’ve used snapchat with their daughter. However, as Jake said the other day, it is their fundamental right as parents to use silly filters on their child. Anyone who disagrees is just a fun hater.

 

“Okay, let me find the cat one,” Amy says, swiping through the different options until they both have cat ears and whiskers. “There we go. Hey, what sound does a kitty make?”

 

Zoey scrunches up her nose, watching herself on the screen. “Meeooow.”

 

Amy can’t help but laugh. “That’s right. Alright, you ready?” Zoey babbles her response, still focused solely on her own face as she swivels her head from side to side. “I’m taking that as a yes.”

 

Amy presses down on the record button and begins to talk. 

 

“So someone,” Amy nods over to Zoey, “Heard footsteps outside the apartment and thought it was you. It was adorable. Hey Zo, can you say hi to Daddy?”

 

Zoey gives the camera a giant cheesy smile. “Hi Dada!”

 

“Say, we miss you!” 

 

“Miss ooh!” 

 

The time runs out on the video after that. Amy brings the phone closer to her face and begins to watch it over before sending. Zoey snuggles into her side so she can watch as well.

 

“Zoey!” she announces, pointing to herself on the screen.

 

“Yep, that’s you,” says Amy, planting a kiss on her temple. She captions the video with a simple red heart before saving it and sending it to Jake. Perfect. 

 

“Mama?” Zoey asks, pointing to the phone again. “Kitty?”

 

“Should we make another one?” Amy asks. Zoey giggles, scooching herself up so her head is above Amy’s. Her laugh is infectious. Amy finds herself laughing as well as she switches back to the camera and hits record.

 

“Hey, Bug? Can you say to Daddy, I love you?” Amy asks, looking up at her daughter. At this point Zoey has moved herself so her feet are level with Amy’s chest.

 

“Luh OOOOOH!” Zoey nearly shouts. Both of them burst out laughing again, Zoey kicking her feet out in excitement. Before Amy realizes what’s happening she gets a foot  _ right _ to her boob.

 

“Ow! Those are my boobs,” Amy groans. The exclamation just makes Zoey laugh harder. Amy pulls a face at the camera, half annoyed, half impressed with her daughter’s aim. She’s so thrown by the throbbing pain in her chest she doesn’t even think about the words out of her mouth. “Can you say boobies?” 

 

Zoey lunges at the camera. “BOOBIES!”

 

Of course. The girl can’t say pasta or strong, but  _ boobies  _ she gets on the first try. 

 

Amy turns back to the camera to address Jake.

 

“I’m either the best or the worst mom. You decide,” she says through her laughter. Above her Zoey is repeating her new favorite word over and over to herself. Amy shakes her head. “See you soon, babe.”

 

She adds a facepalming Bitmoji to the video and once again saves it before sending it off to Jake. 

 

“Whattya think, Zo?” Amy asks, looking up at Zoey from her spot on the floor. Zoey falls still, looking down at her mom with a questioning gaze. “You ready for lunch now?”

 

It’s quiet for a moment, then Zoey bursts into tiny giggles.

 

“Boobies,” she cackles. Amy rolls her eyes, but her lips still curve into a smile. 

 

“You are  _ so _ your father’s child.”

 

Thirty minutes and one post-spaghetti bath later, Amy receives a response from Jake. It’s a photo of him and Rosa inside Rosa’s patrol car; Rosa’s covering her mouth in an attempt to hide what looks like laughter while Jake’s positively beaming. 

 

_ Our kid is a comedic GENIUS. You are totes the best mom ever.  _   
  
  
  
  



	13. no wonder i'm in heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy’s never been one for magic, having always been too logical to believe in anything like it. But this feeling has got to be pretty damn close.
> 
> Or, a sweet little moment in the lives of Jake, Amy, and Zoey Peralta Santiago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!!!!
> 
> Grad school has been kicking my ass but I finally had time/energy to write this lil guy and I really hope you all enjoy it! Who doesn't love a bit of domestic baby fluff, am I right?
> 
> Shoutout to Emma (@fourdrinkamy) for the idea as well as help on the ending. love youuuu x
> 
> Title from Touching Heaven by Johnnyswim. I highly recommend listening to get you in the mood, its possibly the CUTEST song ever.
> 
> Enjoy!

If there is anything Amy’s gotten used to in the last five days, it’s that she does not wake up on her own anymore. Or even to her alarm clock, for that matter. Nope, now she has a different alarm; a new beautiful, incredible, alarm that has yet to figure out how to go off at normal human hours. Not that she cares. Because while yes, she is more exhausted than she ever thought possible and yes, her lady bits are more sore than should ever be allowed, it’s all worth it for the six pound bundle of perfection that is her daughter.

 

But today is different. Today she wakes up on her own.

 

It takes her approximately five seconds to realize she is not the only one awake. Even with her eyes closed Amy can hear Zoey’s adorable baby snorts followed by her husband’s soft chuckle.

 

“I know, how could anyone like the Phillies?” Jake murmurs, bewilderment echoed in his tired voice. Amy swears she can hear his smile. “Good thing you’ve got me to show you all the best sports teams. We’ve even got a Mets onesie for you somewhere. Your mom bought it for you.” A pause. “Well, if I’m being honest I think she bought it for me. But in a few years when you’re a little bigger you’ll understand just how toit that is.”

 

Amy’s about to speak up, she really is. But then...

 

“Zoooey,” Jake sings under his breath. “I love you so much, my sweet girl. Yes I do!”

 

Amy’s heart soars. Like hell she’s gonna open her eyes and ruin this moment.

 

“God, you’re so beautiful. You know that, Zo-zo? Do you know how beautiful you are?” She hears Zoey let out a squeal, followed by Jake’s quiet laugh. “Say duh, Dad. I look just like my mommy. Of course I’m beautiful.”

 

Jake has insisted Zoey looks like her since the moment she was born, but all Amy can see when she looks at her baby is Jake, especially his mouth and chin.

 

“Your mommy and me love you soooo much, you know that? Yes we do!” Jake coos, oblivious to the blush creeping onto Amy’s cheeks. It’s a good thing his attention is focused on the baby. The last thing she wants is to blow her cover and make him stop talking. She could listen to Jake talk to Zoey forever.

 

“I gotta admit though, sometimes I don’t exactly know what I’m doing,” he continues. His voice is even softer now, more vulnerable. “I mean, I read all the books and we took all the classes, but sometimes I still get really scared I’m gonna mess up and hurt you. I don’t want to do that, no I don’t! I’m trying my best, though. Thankfully we’ve got your mommy to keep me in line. She’s been so amazing, Zo. The best. But of course, you already know that.”

 

Without warning tears flood Amy’s eyes and threaten to spill onto her cheeks. How she ended up with such an amazing, caring husband she’ll never know. She tries for a second to stifle the tears before Jake catches on, but it’s no use. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

 

She opens her eyes to see Jake sitting on the bed in a criss-cross position, a wide-eyed Zoey cradled against his chest. His gaze is still transfixed on the baby.

 

“Damn it, Peralta,” she sniffs, wiping her thumbs across her cheeks.

 

Upon hearing her voice Jake whips his head around to face Amy. A look of concern flashes across his face before being replaced with a knowing smirk.

 

“Well, it’s true,” he says with a shrug. “You’re incredible, babe.”

 

Despite the fact that she’s a bit peeved he managed to make her cry before the day even started, she can’t help but smile back.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she replies before reaching out and running a finger over Zoey’s cheek. What is it about baby cheeks that make them so irresistible?! “Right, Zo? You’ve got a pretty good dad, don’t you think?”

 

Zoey scrunches up her nose into a face Amy has come to recognize as her pre-cry look. Sure enough, not even a second later Zoey’s tiny, angry cries fill the room.

 

Jake lets out a laugh. “Seems like she’d like me a lot more if I had boobs. Someone’s hungry.”

 

Amy grins sleepily up at him and scoots herself into a sitting position.

 

“Come here, baby,” she murmurs. Amy tries to sound calm, but on the inside her heart is pounding as Jake carefully transfers the baby into her outstretched arms. Zoey still hasn’t gotten the hang of breastfeeding and the last couple of feedings have been full of tears and panic, from both mom and baby. It’s the one thing that stresses Amy out more than anything. How is she supposed to be a good mom if she can’t even feed her own child?!

 

The crying builds as Amy lifts her shirt and guides Zoey towards her breast, causing Amy’s chest to fill with the same dread that’s accompanied every feed. She’s just about to say screw it and ask Jake to get a bottle, too exhausted to try and get Zoey to latch, when she feels a gentle tugging followed by a little baby hand coming to rest on her chest. The cries come to a complete stop and are replaced with contented snorts and grunts as Zoey begins to eat.

 

“Oh my god,” she gasps. “She latched on, Jake! And on the first try.”

 

Amy manages to tear her eyes off Zoey long enough to look up at Jake, who’s beaming at both of them. “That’s awesome, Ames. You two are awesome.”

 

“That she is…” Amy whispers. “That she is.” Her breath hitches in the back of her throat as she locks eyes with her daughter. A surge of love courses through her veins so strong it threatens to knock her over. She’ll never get used to that.

 

After a couple minutes Amy looks back at Jake, who’s still watching Zoey with eyes full of awe.

 

“We’re really doing this,” she says, breaking the silence. And as simple as the statement seems, they both know the weight it holds.

 

Jake glances up and grins back.

 

“We’re really doing this.” His voice is steady.

 

“We’re _parents_.”

 

“Heck yeah, we are.”

 

“How’d that even happen?!”

 

“Well you see Ames, when two people love each other very much -- HEY!” He’s cut off by Amy slapping his shoulder.

 

“You should know by now I know how sex works,” she says, a playful glint in her eye.

 

“That you do,” Jake murmurs as he leans over and plants a gentle kiss on her temple. Amy closes her eyes at his touch. “That you do.”

 

They fall silent after that, both of them too enamoured by Zoey to do anything other than watch her as she continues to eat. It’s the weirdest, most wonderful feeling on earth, knowing your body is feeding another human. Amy’s never been one for magic, having always been too logical to believe in anything like it, but this feeling has got to be pretty damn close.

 

After a few minutes Zoey pulls back, her eyelids heavy.

 

“Someone’s milk drunk,” Amy giggles, wiping at the corner of Zoey’s lips with her thumb. She starts to maneuver the baby into a sitting position so she can burp her, but Jake quickly reaches out to intercept.

 

“Let me do it,” he says. “I can’t let you have all the fun.”

 

“Be my guest,” Amy says with a shrug. She lifts the baby up and is about to place her in Jake’s arms when Zoey projectile vomits, hitting Jake square in his -- unfortunately bare -- chest.

 

They both freeze, with Zoey still suspended in Amy’s arms.

 

A look of pure shock appears on Jake’s face, his eyes bulging as his jaw falls open. Amy just bursts out laughing before pulling Zoey back into her chest and tossing Jake the muslin cloth beside her.

 

“Okay, _now_ we’re parents.”

 

And they wouldn’t have it any other way.


	14. more than you could ever know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy realizes just how much she cares about Jake.
> 
> Post 3x10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little missing scene after Jake and Amy get home from the hostage situation in Yippie Kayak to get you into the holiday spirit :)
> 
> (Also for the sake of this fic pretend the six months in florida don't include december lol)
> 
> title from all i want for christmas is you by mariah carey because CHRISTMAS

“You would think that after experiencing a real life Die Hard situation, the last thing anyone would want to do would be relive it on the silver screen,” Amy comments from the couch. “One hostage situation is enough for any day, let alone Christmas. Don’t you think?”

 

Jake gasps, bringing a melodramatic hand to his chest as the other pops the disc into the DVD player.

 

“Babe. This may be my only actual Die Hard experience. I have to know how it compares to the real thing.”

 

“Oh right, of course,” Amy nods, going along with Jake’s rationale. She pulls her favorite blanket off the back of the couch and onto her pajama-clad legs, tucking it around her thighs and feet for optimal warmth.  Once settled, she reaches an arm out and waves him over to her little perch. “Come ‘ere, John McClane. I wanna cuddle with the biggest badass in the NYPD.”

 

“Ooh, that’s me!”

 

The blanket combined with her thickest sweater and socks help soothe her frozen bones, but it’s Jake’s happy little smirk that makes her heart feel warmer than she’s been all day. He clambers up from the floor and quickly crawls onto the couch, laying so his head is in Amy’s lap and facing the screen. Without thinking Amy begins running a hand through his hair, brushing it the way he likes it while the other hand rests on his side.

 

A contented sigh escapes from Jake. “That feels nice.”

 

“It’s the least I can do after you literally risked your life a mere couple of hours ago,” Amy says with a shrug. “Besides, I could use the extra body heat after freezing my ass off in that stupid polar plunge.”

 

She can feel Jake shake his head against her leg. “I still can’t believe you actually _willingly_ went into the ocean. In the middle of December.” He chuckles to himself. “Not gonna lie, I thought you’d dip one toe in and chicken out.”

 

Amy grimaces. “Well....”

 

Jake rolls over so he’s facing her. “I knew it! You didn’t really go in, did you?”

 

“No, I did!” she protests. “I mean, at _first_ I chickened out. But when I saw your texts I had to get in to tell Rosa and Holt, so I ended up in the water after all.”

 

“Awww. You risked hypothermia just for me?” Jake asks, his eyes lighting up in a way that makes her want to cry a little bit. “Ames, I’m touched.”

 

Amy leans down and kisses the tip of his nose. “I’d risk hypothermia for you anyday, babe.”

 

A few weeks ago she might’ve held back a line like that, thinking it was too much too fast. But the blush that creeps across Jake’s cheeks as he smiles up at her tells her he didn’t think it was too much at all.

 

As the opening credits of the film roll onto the screen, it hits Amy that tonight could have ended very differently. Instead of spending Christmas in her apartment, they could’ve been in the hospital -- or worse.

 

Oh god, Jake could have _died_ tonight.

 

Her chest tightens, her eyes prickle at the mere idea of coming home to a Jake-less apartment.

 

Of course, it’s at this exact moment Hans Gruber shoots at the real John McClane on the screen, shocking her back to reality. Amy jumps so violently she sends Jake flying off her lap.

 

“Damn, Santiago. If you wanted me to move you could’ve  —“ He trails off upon seeing tears in Amy’s eyes. Instantly his gaze softens. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

She shakes her head as she wipes her cheeks. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

 

“You’re crying,” Jake points out, his voice laced with concern.

 

“Am not. My eyes are allergic to...something.” It’s the worst excuse in the book and they both know it. Jake simply takes her hand and rubs circles with his thumb.

 

“Come on. Talk to me,” he murmurs.

 

There’s a part of Amy that wants to hold back, to be her stubborn self and repress the slightly delayed panic she feels rising in her chest. It’s what she would have done before. It’s what she’s always done. But Jake’s being so sweet, and his eyes are filled with genuine concern. Maybe it’s okay to open up for once.

 

“It -- it’s just you could have died tonight,” she says quietly.

 

Jake furrows his eyebrows, clearly confused. “Yeah…” he says slowly. “I didn’t, though. I’m right here.”

 

“But you could have.”

 

“Ames, we kinda risk our lives on a weekly basis. This situation was a little more intense than usual, but still. We’ve both been through way worse.”

 

Amy begins picking lint off her blanket, not quite looking Jake in the eye. “I mean, yeah, we’ve been through life threatening situations before. But this was the first time something this serious happened since, well, since we started dating,” she admits. “I don’t think I realized how scary it would be. When I saw those texts on my phone I...I’ve never felt anything like that before. I was so scared. And then to find out you literally had a gun pointed at your head?” A shudder runs through her entire body. “It was just a lot.”

 

Jake wordlessly lifts himself off her lap and pulls Amy into his arms. She curls into him, relishing the familiar feeling of his hoodie against her cheek.

 

“I’m sorry I scared you,” he says, kissing her temple. “I didn’t mean to.”

 

“I know,” she murmurs into his chest. And in that moment, in the comfort and safety of Jake’s arms she almost says it. She almost says the one phrase that’s been running through her mind for weeks now, the three words she knows to be true with every fiber of her being. But just as she starts to open her mouth, she pulls back. Not yet. “I just care about you a lot, that’s all.”

 

“You do? I care about you, too.” Amy peaks up to see Jake smiling down at her, a hint of disbelief etched in his face. Good _god_ he’s adorable.

 

“Of course I do. You’re the best space heater I’ve ever had,” she teases, bopping his nose with her index finger.

 

Jake playfully narrows his eyes. “Oh, I see how it is. You’re just using me for my amazingly hot bod.”

 

“You caught me.” She shrugs before cradling his cheek and kissing him softly, hoping her actions speak louder than her words. Hoping he understands exactly how much she cares. Based on Jake’s dazed expression when they finally separate, he does.

 

He squeezes her shoulder before scooting back down to the couch, this time pulling Amy with him and enveloping her in his embrace. There’s a shift, a barrier that’s been wordlessly broken down and swept away along with her fears. Jake must feel it, too. He pulls her closer, wrapping his arm around her middle before planting a kiss in her hair.

 

“Merry Christmas, Ames.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Jake.”

 

They never spend another Christmas apart.

 


	15. pribe of libe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy Santiago is NOT. SICK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt #13 from that list thats floating around: "kiss me"
> 
> Also based on episode 6x13 of friends where monica refuses to believe shes sick and chandler tries to take care of her. some of the dialogue is the same because its just TOO GOOD. 
> 
> I'm almost positive this is not what the person who submitted this prompt had in mind but it's the first thing i thought of and I ran with it so here ya go!

In hindsight, choosing to watch Stranger Things by himself was not Jake’s finest idea. Although to be fair, it didn’t _seem_ like a bad idea at the time. He and Amy had watched it together the first two seasons and it was fine, so he figured he could start season three by himself. Besides it’s the middle of the day on a Tuesday and he’s an adult, almost 40 (gross). He can handle a semi-scary TV show about monsters and other dimensions, right?!

 

Uh, wrong. This shit is _freaky_ when you’re by yourself.

 

Which is why when he hears the door creak open he may or may not let out a teeny tiny scream.

 

“I’m a police officer and I have a -- Oh, it’s just you. Thank god _._ ” He lets out a sigh of relief when Amy walks in. However that relief instantly turns to concern when he realizes a) it’s one PM and his wife’s supposed to be at work and b) said wife looks like she just got hit by a truck. “Why are you here?”

 

Amy rolls her eyes as she steps out of her shoes. “The Captain sent me home. Said I was too sick to work.”

 

Ahh, it all makes sense now.  Terry’s girls had picked up a nasty virus from school and given it to Terry, and within a week half the precinct was sniffling up a storm. It was only a matter of time before one of them caught it.

 

“Aw babe, I’m sorry,” Jake says sympathetically. “Why did you tell me you were sick this morning?”

 

“I’m not sick,” she snaps. “Santiagos don’t get sick.”

 

“Right, so your nose is just dripping on its own accord?” he asks, snickering as Amy hastily covers her face with her hand. However the scowl he receives wipes the smile right off his face.

 

“There was a dog outside the apartment.”

 

Her argument would be convincing if she hadn’t started visibly shivering despite wearing a winter coat and scarf and hat.

 

“Uh-huh. Sure, Sicky.” Before Amy can retaliate he jumps off the couch and grabs her hand before practically dragging her to their room.  “Why don’t you go get in bed and I’ll bring you Advil and a cup of tea. And, I think we have the ingredients for matzo ball soup. I’ll make some for dinner. How’s that sound?”

 

“It would sound good if I was sick, which I’m not,” Amy says through gritted teeth. However she doesn’t stop him helping her take her uniform off. “I’m fined.”

 

If he didn’t think it would earn him a throat punch, Jake would’ve burst out laughing.

 

“If you have to add a ‘d’ at the end of fine, you’re not fine.”

 

Amy doesn’t punch him, but she does turn around to glare at him. It’s like being glared at by a puppy. A puppy with a _very_ runny nose.

 

“I’m fined.” She pulls a face before trying again. “I’m fine...d. Fiiiinnneee...d -- it’s a really hard word to say.” Finally giving up, Amy lets out a huff of frustration before pulling on her sweatpants.

 

“I know it is,” Jake says with sympathy that is not at _all_ exaggerated. He gently pulls out the blankets and guides Amy to her side of the bed. “Let’s just get you into bed.”

 

Despite all her protests Amy is clearly happy to be in bed, her body getting lost beneath the sea of blankets and pillows as she burrows herself into a comfortable position. She may be 95% mucus at the moment, and her skin may be a bit too pale to be considered fully human, but she’s the cutest little mucus-filled half human Jake ever did see. He leans over and plants a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

 

“I’ll come check on you in a bit, okay?”

 

She nods, not bothering to open her eyes. “Okay. But I’m only doing this because you’re making me. I’m still not sick.”

 

Jake just chuckles to himself before shutting out her lamp. “Got it.”

 

It’s over two hours before Amy emerges from the bedroom, now her fluffy blue robe. Jake pauses the TV (He’s on episode three now -- even though she’s incapacitated the show’s a lot less scary knowing Amy’s in the next room) and turns to face her. She still looks super pale, but at least the bags under her eyes aren’t as intense as they were before. However, what worries him most isn’t either of those but the borderline manic smile on her face.

 

“Hey, babe. How ya doing?” he asks warily. “The nap help at all?”

 

“I’m great,” she replies as she pads over to the couch. “I figured since we’re both off now we could use today to do something fun. Something _crazy_. Whatdya think?”

 

“Hmm…” Jake pretends to think. “I know! How about you lay down and rest some more? Maybe we can even get real crazy and drink some water.”

 

A flash of annoyance sweeps across Amy’s face before being replaced with another wide-eyed grin.

 

“Okay, I’ll lay down. But you’re coming with me.” She wiggles her eyebrows in what Jake thinks is an attempt to be seductive. Oh dear _god_ , his wife is incorrigible. Also, who knew Cold Med Amy was so alarmingly similar to Four Drink Amy?!

 

Amy again starts to move towards him, almost close enough to touch. But then she snorts, which is followed by a series of coughs so violent Jake can’t help but scoot further back onto the couch.

 

“As sexy as that is,” he starts with a pointed look, “I really think we should save the boinking for another time.”

 

“Jacob Santiago Peralta, are you saying that you don’t wanna get with this?” She runs her hands all across her body, accentuating the last three words with different ‘sexy’ poses.

 

“Ames,” he starts, trying as hard as hard as he can to keep a straight face, “I’m really sorry, but I’m not having sex with a sick person, no matter how...uh... _hot_ she is.”

 

“No, Jake, come on. Kiss me. I’ll prove to you I’m not sick.” Amy climbs onto his lap so she’s straddling him, and he can actually feel her trembling through her robe. Without thinking he starts rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her, but this turns out to be a problem because Amy takes it as a sign that he actually wants to do it. She leans in closer, her chapped lips centimeters from his. “We are two healthy people in the prime of life.”

 

Except it’s not prime, it’s pribe. And it’s not life, it’s libe.

 

Jake slides out from underneath her and scurries to the other side of the couch. “But that’s the thing, I would like to stay in the priiiibe of liiiibe.”

 

“But...I’m not sick.” Her voice breaks, and Jake looks over just in time for the tears to start. She’s still on the couch, her knees now curled up into her chest.

 

“Hey wait…” Jake can’t help but chuckle as he wraps his arms around her. “Shhh. Honey, it’s okay to be sick. Everyone gets colds sometimes.”

 

“I don’t,” she moans into his chest. “I haven’t had so much as a cough since before we started dating. My immune system was flawless, Jake, _flawless_.”

 

Jake just nods as he rubs her back. “I know.”

 

“But now my head weighs a million pounds, my throat burns so bad I’m convinced it’s actually on fire and I can’t move or think or breathe without needing to cough or sneeze and I’m pretty sure you could fill the entire Hudson with the amount of snot coming out of my body. Plus, I still have end of year reviews to write and that presentation on community outreach to prepare --”

 

“Oh my god, Ames.” He cuts her off mid-spiral. “You’ve gotta cut yourself some slack. Just because you have a cold doesn’t mean you don’t still have the most impressive, borderline freaky immune system in the world. I mean, seriously, one cold in three years?! That’s gotta be some sort of record.”

 

Amy peaks her head out from his arms. “You think so?”

 

Jake grins. “I know so. And all your work stuff will get done. I can help you with the presentation and you know your officers so well I’m pretty sure you could write those reviews in your sleep. So don’t stress, okay? Because honestly, that’ll only make you sicker and neither of us want that.”

 

“Okay,” Amy sighs before letting her head fall back onto his shoulder.

 

“You wanna go get back in bed?” Jake asks, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. All he gets is a weak nod in response. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

He lifts Amy up in the bridal position (“Aww, and to think, like, six months ago we did this for realz after the honeymoon!”) and carries her to their room, internally patting himself on the back for his awesome arm strength. After getting Amy situated underneath the blankets he grabs his laptop off the desk and slides in beside her. Amy immediately curls into him, stealing every last bit of warmth she can find.

 

“You comfy, Sicky?” he asks as he powers on the computer.

 

“Mmhmm,” she sighs. One eye opens and gazes up at him. “Can we start the new Stranger Things season?”

 

Oh shit.

 

“Uhhh...Well, I mean we can...”

 

Amy gasps. “You started it without me, didn’t you?!”

 

“Noooo…I would never!”

 

“Oh my god, Jacob. If I weren’t sick you would _so_ be getting a punch in the arm.”

 

“Ah ha! So you admit you’re sick!”

 

“Yes, but only because you broke one of the most important rules of marriage. We swore we’d watch it together!”

 

“And I’m sorry about that, but the real important thing is that you admitted you are a Sicky Sicker-son.”

 

They continue like this for another couple minutes, the bickering only dying out when Amy’s breathing slows and her eyes flutter shut. Jake gives her one final kiss on the forehead before pressing play on the third episode. Because right here, with his incredible (albeit slightly gross) wife by his side, just might be the safest place he could be.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. for every kiss you give me, i'll give you three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She cuts herself off, but her mouth remains open as she takes in Jake’s current state: wet curls, a half open pink button down, and boxer briefs that are the perfect amount of revealing. And of course, the coup de grâce, the new silver band on his fourth finger.
> 
> Holy fuck, her husband’s attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jake's pink shirt and needed a fic based on it. For science.
> 
> title from be my baby by the ronettes/bea miller

Until today, Amy truly thought she and Jake had the most comfortable mattress in the world. But now, sprawled out on this gorgeous king sized bed that’s just soft enough to feel like what she imagines clouds would feel like, she’s beginning to think their beloved bed might have some competition. **  
**

The only downside is that neither her or Jake ever wants to  _leave_ said bed.

To be fair, for the majority of the day, they didn’t. Once they politely said goodbye to Holt and practically ran to their room, both her and Jake’s clothes were off and they found out just how comfy their bed was. It was only after they’d checked off over six items in the honeymoon binder that Amy realized they needed to get ready for dinner. So, despite many protests from Jake and several very tempting offers for more sexy timez, they’d finally both gotten out of the dream bed and started getting ready. Amy got first shower (Unfortunately no shower sex – it’s only the first day and they really don’t want to risk starting their honeymoon off with any broken bones) so now here she is, half ready and doing a Sudoku puzzle while Jake sings to himself as he gets ready for dinner. On their honeymoon. In freaking  _Mexico_.

God, this must be what heaven feels like.

After a few minutes she finishes the puzzle and turns to double check the time. They may be on vacation but they do have a reservation to keep. That’s when she sees it.

“OH MY GOD, JAKE!”

Amy jumps up and races to the bathroom where Jake is – well, was – in the middle of buttoning up his shirt. At the sound of her seemingly distressed voice Jake freezes, looking up in the mirror to see what all the commotion was about. To be fair, they’d already discovered their boss was staying in the same resort as them. She can’t blame him for being on edge.

“What?!” he calls, wary. Amy grins in response.

“The mini bar is INCLUDED in the price of the room! Something about being referred by a friend. Thanks to referral code GINA30, we can have all the orange soda and champagne and snacks we –” She cuts herself off, but her mouth remains open as she takes in Jake’s current state: wet curls, a half open pink button down, and boxer briefs that are the perfect amount of revealing. And of course, the coup de grâce, the new silver band on his fourth finger.

Holy  _fuck_ , her husband’s attractive.

Jake looks into the mirror, his eyes going from confused to amused in seconds.

“Yes?” he teases.

Amy can actually feel the saliva evaporate in her mouth. “I…I’ve never seen that shirt before.”

“That’s because I bought it just for this trip,” he says proudly. “I figured if we’re going somewhere tropical I should dress the part, ya know? You like it?”

To answer his question Amy practically leaps across the bathroom and wraps her arms around his chest, moving to fasten the rest of the buttons. “You should wear pastels more often,” she muses, resting her chin on his shoulder and looking up at him in the mirror.

Jake arches an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Mhm.” She gives him a tiny smirk before planting a kiss on his shoulder. “It suits you.” Another kiss. “A lot.” And another, still not breaking eye contact. She can see the moment his pupils dilate.

“Well, I will have to keep that in mind.” Jake grins back at her reflection before turning around and facing her properly, his hands now bracing themselves on her hips as he takes in her own outfit, a deep blue floral dress with just enough cleavage to drive him crazy. Her makeup isn’t done yet and she hasn’t decided what necklace to wear, but with the way Jake’s looking at her she might as well be Helen of freaking Troy. It’s intoxicating in the absolute best way. “You look stunning, by the way,” he adds.

“Thanks, babe,” she murmurs before closing the gap between them and finally kissing his lips. Jake leans into the kiss, snaking his hands from her waist around to her ass.

“Have I mentioned I love your butt?” he asks as they break apart. Amy cocks her head.

“You know I think you have, but feel free to tell me again just in case.”

He gives said butt a gentle squeeze, causing Amy to let out the tiniest squeal. Jake just smirks in response. “I, like, really love your butt.”

“I, like, really love yours, too,” she says before kissing him again, deeper this time.

“Mmmph,” he murmurs, pulling her closer. He turns them around so he can hoist Amy onto the counter. Once settled on the counter Amy wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his thighs, using her calves to remove any space between them. Instantly she loses herself in Jake, letting instinct take over until all she can think about is how glad she is she’s wearing a dress right now.

For possibly – no, definitely the first time ever, it’s Jake who brings up the time when they come up for air.

“We have reservations in ten minutes,” he mutters. And for the for the first time, it’s Amy who throws caution to the wind. Because when you’re wrapped up with the love of your life in the most beautiful bathroom in the world, which is in the most beautiful resort in the world, it’s hard to really worry about anything. So rather than panic, Amy simply shrugs and wraps one of Jake’s stray curls around her finger.

“What’s a few minutes, huh?”

(In reality it was more like fifteen minutes, but it was definitely, definitely worth it.)


	17. of pancakes and slushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some instances though, where it is crystalline clear Zoey Peralta is a combination of both her parents. 
> 
> This is, perhaps, never more true than when their little family decides to go on a Target run on Jake and Amy’s shared day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this anon prompt: family trip to target and baby/kid is either throwing or being an adorable perfect bean (inspired by david’s insta story the other day lol)
> 
> i wrote this hella fast and im sure i didn't do the best job proofreading so my apologies but yes enjoy this lil slice of kid fic!

In many ways, Zoey Peralta is just like her father; she’s got his crazy curls, his passionate love for gummy candy and his uncanny ability to make Amy laugh at all hours of the day. Some days Amy wonders if she ended up spending nine months growing and then producing a female version of her husband because despite the fact that Zoey’s eyes are the same shape and color as her own, everything else about her allllllll Peralta.

 

Other days Zoey will ask to help with organizing the bathroom or glare at Jake when he uses the wrong voice while reading bedtime stories. Or, Amy’s personal favorite, she’ll declare her favorite Paw Patrol pup is Chase because “He’s a pweece officer like Mommy!” and then spend the afternoon pretending to arrest every object in the house. On days like those, Amy can totally, one hundred percent see herself in her two and a half year old and it makes her heart sing.

 

There are some instances though, where it is crystalline clear Zoey Peralta is a combination of both her parents. 

 

This is, perhaps, never more true than when their little family decides to go on a Target run on Jake and Amy’s shared day off. 

 

Jake is already getting breakfast started when Amy enters the kitchen with a sleepy Zoey clinging to her like a koala. Zoey’s curls are fanned across Amy’s chest, making her face barely visible to the untrained eye. He can’t help but smile as his two favorite girls slowly make their way towards the table, Amy trying as hard as she can to sit without jostling Zoey too much. 

 

“Good morning, ladies,” he says brightly. “How are we doing on this fine Monday?”

 

The only response he gets is a low grunt coming from the curly haired mass still attached to Amy’s chest. Amy and Jake immediately lock eyes and try not to laugh. Zoey is  _ not  _ a morning person.

 

“Someone wasn’t ready to get up this morning,” Amy nods towards Zoey, attempting to smooth her curls away from her face. She plants a quick kiss on Zoey’s forehead. “Were you, baby?”

 

Zoey shakes her head against Amy’s chest. “Uh-uh.”

 

“I don’t blame ya, Zo-zo,” Jake says as he flips his current batch of pancakes. “Daddy likes sleep, too.”

 

“Yep. No one in this house has trouble sleeping anymore, do we?” Amy asks, nuzzling Zoey’s head with her cheek. In a few hours Zoey will be constantly on the move, but right now she’s so still and so affectionate it makes Amy’s heart ache. She’ll take all the cuddles she can get.

 

“No we don’t,” Jake agrees. He plops the pancakes on to the nearest plate before grinning over his shoulder. “But you know what’s better than sleep? PANCAKES!”

 

Amy feels Zoey begin to stir. Sure enough a tiny hand comes up to swipe hair out of its owner’s face. “With chocolate chips?” Zoey asks, a note of curiosity in her tired voice.

 

Jake scoffs. “But of course! Only the finest for my offspring.”

 

“Whatya think of that, Zo?” Amy bounces Zoey on her leg with a gentle smile. “Pancakes sound yummy, huh? And then, after we eat you know what we’re gonna do?”

 

Zoey shakes her head, a bit more interested. 

 

Amy grins up at Jake before leaning down and faux-whispering in her daughter’s ear. “We’re gonna go to  _ TARGET.” _

 

The effect is instantaneous. Zoey’s eyes snap open, her head jolting off of Amy’s shoulder as her eyes flick from Amy to Jake and back again. “Really?!”

 

“Yes really,” Amy says with a nod. “I have a whole list of things to get and I need your help. You think you can help me?”

 

“Mmhm. Can we go to the one with es-kators!?” Zoey asks hopefully. 

 

“Well of course,” Jake says, bringing over a plate of cut up pancakes for Zoey and two plates of non-cut pancakes for Amy and himself. He takes a seat across from Amy and Zoey and dives in. “Only the coolest Targets have escalators.”

 

“True that,” Amy says with a smirk. “So let’s eat and get dressed and then we can go, deal?”

 

Zoey scrambles off Amy’s lap and into her own chair before giving her parents a toothy grin. “Deal.”

 

Jake and Amy have been on their fair share of errands together in the seven years since they’ve been together, and while it isn’t perfect, they have ultimately created a system. Amy makes a list of all the things they needed, color-coded and categorized by department, and Jake without fail convinces her to buy a minimum of ten extra things they definitely did not need. 

 

Zoey somehow does both. As soon as they park their car and make their way through the familiar red doors Zoey is badgering her mom about the list. 

 

“Did you use colors, Mommy?” she asks as she slips her hand into Amy’s. 

 

“Of course,” Amy says proudly, pulling out the piece of paper and showing it to Zoey. “What colors do you see?”

 

“Pink and yellow and green and blue!” Zoey says as she points to each one. 

 

“Good job, baby!” Amy squeezes her daughter’s hand as Jake grabs a cart. 

 

As they make their way into the store they inevitably have to pass the Starbucks and Target’s version of a cafe. Zoey grins up at her dad. “Slushies?”

 

Jake grins back and winks at Zoey before looking up at Amy. “Yeah Mommy, can we get slushies?”

 

“Oh my god,” Amy huffs, rolling her eyes. “You guys  _ just  _ had pancakes.”

 

“Yeah, two hours ago!” Jake points out. “We need more energy to keep us going, don’t we Bug?”

 

“Mmhm,” Zoey nods. Amy knows she shouldn’t give in, that if there is anything her daughter doesn’t need more, of it’s processed sugar. It doesn’t matter though because now Zoey  _ and  _ Jake are giving her matching puppy dog eyes. God, she’s such a goner.

 

“Fine,” Amy groans. 

 

“YES! High five me, Zo.” Jake holds his hand out, which Zoey promptly tries to slap, tries being the key words. She gets it on the third try. 

 

“But small ones! And you,” Amy jabs her finger into Jake’s chest, “Have to deal with the inevitable sugar rush and subsequent meltdown.”

 

“Deal.” Jake lifts Zoey up and the two of them race over to the counter. Any frustration Amy felt melts away as she watches her two favorite people hem and haw over their slushie choices. They’re both way too cute for her to be mad for too long. 

 

A few minutes later Jake and Zoey return to Amy and the cart, both with giant smiles as they take their first sips of sugary slushie goodness. 

 

“Ready to shop, sugar monsters?” Amy asks with an exasperated smile.

 

“Ready!” says Zoey, her teeth already blue from the slushie. Jake just nods, his mouth full.

 

Out comes the list and Amy’s favorite travel pen. “Alright, let’s do this.”

 

And so they make their way into the store, Jake pushing the cart while Amy and Zoey find the various items on their list. They make it through the pink section, aka hygiene and healthcare, pretty quickly, aka what Zoey deems the most boring part of the list. Amy does let her pick out her favorite band-aids, though. She goes with Ninja Turtle; Jake’s equally excited as she is about that purchase. 

 

They’re just about to begin on their grocery list when Zoey announces she wants to ride in the cart.

 

“You sure, Bug?” Jake asks. “If you get in the cart you can’t help Mommy pick things out.”

 

“I wanna ride,” Zoey repeats. Jake and Amy shrug at each other before Amy goes to lift Zoey up and into the front part of the cart. Just before she sets her down Zoey lets out a  _ very  _ loud “NO!”

 

Amy freezes, suspending Zoey in midair. “But you said you wanted to ride?”

 

Zoey fervently shakes her head. “Not there!” 

 

“Then where?” Confusion spreads over Amy’s face as Zoey points to the ground. “Zoey, baby I don’t understand.”

 

“Down!” Zoey says, again gesturing towards the floor. Amy sighs before doing as her tiny tyrant says and setting her back on the ground. As soon as her feet hit the ground Zoey moves towards the cart, making both Amy and Jake think she wants back in. Of course. But then, rather than try to climb up to the seat like a normal child, Zoey starts to crawl onto the little platform  _ underneath  _ the main compartment. “I sit here!”

 

All Amy and Jake can do is laugh at their daughter’s sheer determination as she tries to get herself onto the cart. Of course their kid is too cool for the actual seat and needs a whole platform to herself. 

 

“But Zo, I think you’re too tall to sit there,” Amy explains. Zoey furrows her eyebrows and assesses the whole cart situation for a moment before her eyes light up. 

 

“I lay down!” she exclaims before moving to the front of the cart and essentially army crawling onto the cart. She positions herself so her head is looking out to the store, her chin propped up on her hands. 

 

“Well, you can’t say she’s not a problem solver,” Jake says to Amy, who’s just staring at her daughter with a mix of amazement and confusion. Amy snorts before looking up at him.

 

“Is this safe?” she asks.

 

Jake shrugs. “As long as she keeps her hands in, I feel like she’s fine. Better let her sit there than deal with a tantrum.”

 

“True.” Amy crouches down to be face to face with her daughter. “Okay Zoey, you can ride here. But you need to keep your hands inside the cart. No touching the ground or the wheels, okay? And no trying to get off while the cart is moving. Can you do that?”

 

Zoey nods, smiling so bright her eyes seem to sparkle. “I keep my hands here.” She taps her cheeks with her hands.

 

Amy smiles as she plants a kiss on Zoey’s head. “That’s perfect.”

 

She stands back up and shakes her head at Jake, who’s back behind the cart.

 

“Our kid is so weird,” she mouths at him. He laughs.

 

“I know,” he mouths back. Clearing his throat, Jake checks to see Zoey’s hands are, in fact, inside the cart. “Alright Zo, you ready for take-off?”

 

“Ready!” Zoey calls from her perch. 

 

“Alright then,” says Jake. He dramatically grips the handle. “Here we goooooo!” 

 

As soon as they start moving the cutest, purest giggle bursts from the bottom of the cart. Jake and Amy both can’t help but join in with their daughter, her laughter music to their ears. Jake was right; this is much, much better than a tantrum. 

 

Amy leans down to see Zoey’s sweet little smile. “Having fun, baby?”

 

“Yes, Mommy!” Zoey giggles. “I flying!” 

 

Zoey, being an avid rule follower like her mom keeps her hands inside the cart the whole time and never moves an inch, clearly mesmerized by her new position at the bottom of the cart. From her perch she cries out orders to her parents, calling for Jake to go faster and asking Amy if they can get gummy bears or Paw Patrol pencils. By the time they reach the counter they’ve found everything on Amy’s list, plus only five extra items Jake and Zoey convinced Amy they needed.

 

As Amy unloads their things onto the counter Zoey finally removes herself from the cart. The windswept smile on her face just about killed Amy right on the spot. How is their daughter so stinking cute?!

 

“This was the best day EVER,” Zoey announces. 

 

For the thousandth time that day, Amy and Jake can’t help but grin at each other. 

 

Amy rests her head on Jake’s shoulder. “I could say something really cheesy, like every day as her mom is the best day ever...”

 

Jake kisses the crown of her head. “And you would be 100% correct.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you enjoy these little guys! And feel free to come hang out with me on my tumblr (nevermindthewind.tumblr.com) (:


End file.
